artemis fowl love changes all
by yendor900
Summary: takes place a month after the last gaurdian, holly is confussed about her feelings for artemis, but artemis doesnt seem to have the same problem, but are the challenges that are sure to follow, be to much for them to even start a relationship, and how will they tackle these problems. my first fanfic enjoy
1. ch1 butlers revolation

**artemis fowl**

**love changes all**

_**author note**__**: hello readers this is my first fanfic and i hope you guys will like it, i have had a few ideas for some stories, but i like this one the most so expect me to do alot for this story **_

_**anyway enjoy **_

_**-yendor**_

_**chapter 1: butlers revolation**_

7:00 am fowl manor:

artemis was just starting to stir from his slumber when BOOM his door flew open, and a very exited LEP captain flew into his room and started jumping on his bed to make sure he was fully awake .

" holly please stop jumping and get off my bed" said artemis clearly eratated

"aww arty did you forget what today is" replied holly with thick sarcasm

"holly you know i never forget anything, thats why i dont want to get up today"

at this point holly moved to the curtains and flung them open to let the light in, artemis reaction to this was one that suprised the LEP captain, artemis buried himself under his blanket like a normal teenager, unfortinatly for artemis he will soon learn that when in the presence of an exited holly short the worst thing to do was to try to block her out

so when artemis least expected it, holly, dispite her size, tackled artemis out of his bed and onto the floor, where she wrestled with the sheets to get to artemis, when the sheets were finally disposed of holly found her self in a very akward position, she was basicly stradiling artemis's lap, with artemis in just his red armani boxers, the same ones holly had seen him in a few years ago during their time travil adventure, and because of these another memory from the same adventure (involving artemis and an angry gorilla and the thing that they both promised to never bring up again) poped into her head and her cheeks became just as red as his boxers

artemis however was confused about what had just happened and when his mind finally came back to earth, he was blushing just as much as holly was

"um this is akward" stated holly

"agreed"

and at that they both stood up trying to forget what had just happed, even though they were both kind of dissapointed in the shortness of the moment (if you can call it that) but they both hid it well from each other

"artemis get down here now" boomed butler from the kitchen

"holly do you mind going down and telling butler i will be right there, after i get dressed and have a shower that is"

"um, yeah sure" holly stated still a little embaressed of what just happened

"but artemis remember that you promise to do this today, and if you dont, i wont hesitate to use my neutrino as 'motivation' " holly said with a look in her eyes that told artemis that she isnt joking around, and knowing her as well as he did he knew that the look in her eyes wasnt something to have second guesses about so he obeyed her orders

"i know holly, but remember that i will try my best, for you and butler "

and with a satisfied look on her face, holly left to talk to butler about what was to come later that day

artemis sighed and did his usuall routein,he showered, brushed his teeth, and shaved, but the only thing different he did ( and he will be doing it alot lately) is that instead of an armani suit he dressed in sweat pants and a tee-shirt, the reason for this is that today is the day that artemis starts to work out, the reason he starts today is that a month ago he was revived from the dead and needed time to adjust to his new body, and to recover his memories that is partially the reason why holly is still here, the main reason is that most of the fairies who still follow opal's commands (even though she is long gone her control still stands) find this the perfect time to exact revenge on their fallen 'queen' , so holly is here to make sure no one harms artemis while the followers are still out there, artemis however doesnt complain one bit, it gives him more time to spend with his good friend

' if i dont go down soon holly will come back up and probably be armed with her neutrino' thought artemis

so with a 'sigh' he leaves the sanctity of his room

_meanwhile down in the kitchen: _

butler was down in the kitchen preparing breakfest for himself, holly, and artemis, now usually the fowls 5-star chef would be cooking, but since holly had been staying at fowl manor, and with the world almost ending, the fowls gave their staff time off to give them some time with their famillies, so here is butler preparing a vegitairian breakfest, waiting for artemis to come down so they can start the day, and even after sending holly to go get artemis out of bed, butler was getting impatiant, so he decided to go a different route

"artemis get down here now" boomed butler

butler hoped that that would do it, and continueed to cook the vegan breakfest that artemis insisted that butler cook while holly was staying at the manor, when holly walked into the kitchen

"is artemis planning on keeping his promise this time" said butler

"huh, yea artemis is just getting ready" said holly who apeared to be in another realm at the moment

"is there something on your mind captain short" butler said with a hint of worry, this seemed to pull holly from her trance as she instintly became aware of the vegan meal butler prepared

" butler that smells delicious what is it?" asked holly

"firstly, holly your avoiding my question, and secondly its a dish prepared with several fruit and vegtables, no meat as artemis insisted" replied butler

" why is artemis insisting you make all meal vegan, i dont get it, im the only one who doesnt eat meat, so why is he making you and himself eat vegan while im here" asked holly in a somewhat iratated voice

"holly i believe you know the reason, you just dont want to hear it" replied butler

"what you mean he's trying to be sensative about my belief's" replied holly somewhat angry like

"holly you know as well as i do that artemis has changed for the better, and maybe coming back from the dead has changed his views on certain things that the older artemis wouldnt even considered, is that why you were in a trance when you entered, you were thinking ...of artemis?"

"to be honest, butler, i was thinking of the time travil incident- "

"ah, so you were thinking of the kiss you gave artemis"

this shocked holly, to where she almost passed out from choking on the air, but what shocked her more than the fact that butler knew about the kiss, is that butler seemed to have no problem talking about

" so, i take it artemis told you about what happed" holly asked after her choking fit

" yeah, it took awile but i managed to get it out of him, i knew that something happened i just didnt think it would be something like that, although i guess i should have expected it- "

"WHAT!... what do you mean you should have expected it" holly all but yelled this at butler, wile at the same time trying to remain cool, it didnt go so well

" o come now holly, its obvious to everyone, exept you and artemis it seems" said butler with a hint of a smile on his face

"and what is it exactly that is so obvious to everyone but me and artemis?" holly said with worry in her voice

"that you two love each other" replied butler like it was something small

to this hollys mouth fell into a shocked o shape, her body tensed, and she became angry, and a little embarrased

"butler" holly said through clenched teeth, after she picked her mouth up off the floor " what makes you and everyone else think that i... like artemis in that way"

and with butler being butler he easily noticed that holly said like and not love, which meant she was unconfortable with saying the word love, but butler needed to find out more to be certain of his hunches

" alright then, so if you dont love artemis then who do you love, trouble?"

holly looked hurt at his inquiry

" ugh, i go on a few dates with him and nobody lets me live it down" said holly while looking to the heavens as if asking for butlers prodding of her love life to end soon, but no such luck would be given (just yet)

butler just stared at the little elf, holly noticed his expresion

"i know, i know 'dont try to change the subject' well if you want the truth than here it is, i do not and never ever will i love trouble kelp, he is like a brother to me"

and at this butler smiled, holly saw the smile and instintly felt alarmed, she couldnt find out why butler was smiling, a man like that just doesnt smile for no reason there had to be a pritty good reason for the man mountain to smile, and there was for in the last sentince holly said, butler found the truth, the truth was that holly was confortable with using the word love, but she wasnt confortable with saying the word love and artemis in the same sentince, this told butler alot, considering he's been trained to read peoples emotions by the best, and he was about to confront holly when fate decided to give her a break

"hello holly and good morning butler" said a freshly cleaned artemis wearing workout attire

this seemed to snap the two out of their discusing and for them to forget about what they where talking about, well holly forgot, but butler didnt.

**authors notes:**** well there is the end of the first chapter there will be more to come, after i have a brainstorm of ideas, i hoped you liked it, remember this IS **

**my first ever fanfic so i hope to improve if you didnt like it, and if you did like it i hope to make it better. until next time -yendor**

**next chapter: working out**


	2. ch2 working out

**artemis fowl**

**love changes all**

_**author note**__**: hello readers this is the second chapter of my first fanfic, i would like to thank all of you who have read and liked the first chapter your awsome, so now without further adew here is the second chapter**_

_**anyways enjoy **_

_**-yendor**_

_**chapter 2: working out**_

8:30 am fowl manor

after breakfest artemis, Holly, and the man mountain known as Butler traversed the hallways of fowl manner, going to the room that Artemis had tried his hardest to avoid over the years, the gym that Butlers great grand father had set up to give all the Butlers after him a place to keep up thier incredable muscle mass, the gym is right beside the dojo, this proved to be extreamly coincidential for any butler trying to hone their skills, and really helpfull to any butler who is training someone, and today was the day that artemis was going to train seriosly

" ok Artemis" said butler ,his voice echoing through-out the gym " first things first, you need to stretch, so you dont pull a muscle"

" i know that butler" said Artemis somewhat insulted

"really?" Holly said, voice thick with sarcasm, and a small smile plastered on her face that showed that she couldnt wait for the real workout to begain

Artemis put on his best hurt impression " Holly im insulted, i am a genius, and even though im not physically fit or physically active i do know what is the required activities to do before starting a work out"

"ok, that means that you cant say you dont know what your doing, in order to get out of doing it" said Holly with a smile of joy on her face, because she managed to get Artemis there

"so, lets begin with a simple warm up then shall we " spoke Butler, seeing that they were going to start soon

_so over the next fifteen minutes butler and holly tought artemis the correct way to warm up, this includes the two and a half munite argument between Holly and Artemis about why working out is important, when artemis tried (and failed) his first attempt at trying to get out of it, and Artemis learned an important lesson, Holly has been taking it easy on him with her punches to the soulders for the last few years _

3:30 pm Fowl manor:

so far Artemis has done 10 reps on everything in the gym atleast twice, and now thier having a five minute cool down before they jog around the grounds, well artemis is having a cool down, that involves him lying lifeless on the floor of the gym in a most 'discracefull manner', as the young genuis had put it, Holly on the other hand was watching artemis closly, after seeing him collapse to the floor during the start of thier break, she has been worred about her friend, he looked like he was dead again, so holly decided to watch him so closly that she can practicly see his body move when his heart beats, and Butler of coarse noticed this, and decided he can use this in the talk he would have with Holly regarding his findings

"augh...i havent felt this worn out since..." Artemis looked up as if he was trying to remember the memory "actually now that i think about it i havnt felt this exhasted"

"dont worry mud-boy, you'll get used to it" Holly said reasuringly

" Holly did you forget that i am legally and adult, even with the time stream i am an adult"

"yet you wine like a six year old" said Holly mockingly

" need i remind you that you are the one who looks like a six year old" Artemis said with his vampire smile

holly fumed at this, and sensing that there would be another fight Butler stepped in

"Artemis, did you forget about being a gentilmen while in the precinse of a lady"

" my thoughts exactly big guy" said Holly

"and Holly did you forget that you are the oldest in this room and should make an example out of yourself" replied Butler, now changing his target

Holly was shocked at what the man-mountain had said, and was kind of embaressed that he said it, this put the three into an awkward silence that was broken when the alarm that signified that there break was done ringed

so Holly and Artemis moved to the front foyer where they whould leave to start their jog, and Butler moved to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the three of them

just as Holly and Artemis prepared to leave, Artemis remembered an important fact "Holly?" asked Artemis

"yes arty, what is it" replied Holly

"how are you going to not be noticed by the humans who are farming the land that my father gave them?" Artemis said with a little worry in his eyes

" dont worry about it Arty, my hair is long enough now that it hides my ears, and we will be moving, so people wont be able to get a good look at me" replied Holly with a smile on her face, because for a split second she saw that he was worried about her

so with that they started jogging, side by side, in confortable silence, until they got to the site that niether of them wanted to see much of, the site of Artemis's grave.

when they got to the grave the slowed down until they wernt moving at all, and they just stood their looking at the grave that held Artemis's old body, they looked at the site for wat felt like centuries when Artemis noticed something, Holly was crying, the strong independent recon officer, who face down a pack of trolls, who faced demons chaseing her through limbo, who had delt with artemis's counterpart Orion, was now crying at the site where Artemis's old body is buried

Artemis felt like he needed to do some thing, so he did the first thing that seemed right, he went and stood right in front of Holly, who bairly noticed him, and he did the one thing that seemed right he moved forward and entangled holly in a warm and soft hug that told her that Artemis was here with her, and that it would be alright from now on

_meanwhile at the manor_:

Butler did what all Butlers do, he spied on his charge, and he managed to spy on him at they perfect time for he saw the sign of effection that artemis displayed towards holly, and with that he smiled as he left the security room to check up on how their dinner was coming along, but he would store this information for when he finally talked to Holly which still felt like it was years away still, 'oh well' butler thought 'gives me more time to prepare'

back at Artemis's grave:

Holly and Artemis continued to hold each other for what felt like centuries, with niether one of them wanting to pull away from the other, but they had to pull out of the warm embrace sometime, and with the growl of thier stomachs the pulled away, both with a red tint in thier cheeks

"thank you Artemis, i needed that" said Holly trying hard not to make eye contact, and finding it increasingly difficult

" no problem Holly" Artemis said, also trying hard to avoid eye contact

'_RUMBLE' _

to the noise of thier stomachs rumbling, they finally made eye contact and instantly a smile had spread on both of their faces

" what say we head back to the manor to get something to eat? " said Artemis, eyes never leaving Holly's as he said this

"sure" replied Holly, still not breaking eye contact

but even to the rumbling of their stomachs, they stayed the way they were, just looking into each others eyes, as if they were each trying to dig deeper into the mind of the other

'_beep' beep' beep' _ artemis's phone went off, finally breaking the two out of thier trance like state

"what could be so impo-" artemis said cutting his own sentence off short as he read the message "um... Butler says dinner is ready" Artemis said, as his face paled

"ok, so then why does that face your making worry me" asked Holly, afraid of what Artemis might say

"well... Butler might have...mmmpphh " said Artemis, mumbling the last bit

" he might have what ?" asked Holly, even more terrified of what Artemis was about to say

" he might have seen this whole scene from the security room" blurted out Artemis, who somehow managed to get even pailer, even with a tinge of red to his cheeks

now it was Hollys turn to blush

"well... um... 'sigh' lets just head back to the manor and get it over with" said Holly in a defeted tone

"yes, lets " agreed Artemis

_suprisinglly when Holly and Artemis got back to the manor, Butler didnt mention anything about what he saw on the security monitors, Artemis and Holly thought they were in the clear, untill _

"Holly may i speak with you, please ?" Butler asked Holly as she was on her way to the room she's been staying in for the past few months

'uh oh' thought Holly, but what came out was "sure big guy, just make it short im a little tired from todays workout"

but Holly knew that it was going to be a long night

**author note:**** well guys, there it is, the second chapter of my first fan fic, i hoped you injoyed it as much as i did, next chapter will be out when its out, **

**anyway feel free to reveiw, even if you didnt like it leave a review so i can become a better writer , until next time - yendor**

**next chapter: the talk **


	3. ch3 the talk

**artemis fowl**

**love changes all**

_**authors note:**__** hello readers this is the third chapter for my first fanfic, and to be honest i didnt think i would nget past the first chapter, but here i am on the third chapter, well enough stalling on to chapter three **_

_**anyways enjoy**_

_**- yendor**_

_**chapter 3: the talk**_

9:30 pm fowl manor library

Butler had just led Holly to the fowl family library to have a talk with her about his findings on her feelings, and to tell her what he thinks about them, Holly, in the mean time was getting more and more nervous about the possible reasons for Butler wanting to talk to her, and she didnt like what reasons her brain was coming up with, so when they finally sat down in the library, Holly was on the point of sweating bullets, and even though she had faced down a horde of trolls and dealt with demons in limbo, she had still not been able to prepare herself if she had to deal with an angry Butler, so she prayed to the gods that it would be over with quickly, unfortunatly the gods were not listning to her pleads,

"Holly" Butler spoke in a calm but comanding voice " for the past few months i have been watching and collecting information on one of the most... 'interesting' person in Artemis's life and i need your help in something"

when Holly heard this, her heart rate slowed down, she could relax a little, for now

"so who is this person, and why do you need my help?" asked Holly

"well it is about Artemis's romance life-"

"HA" laughed Holly, cutting Butler off "so..i know the reason and i understand the problem, so im guessing that this 'interesting' person is Minerva then" Butler couldnt ignore the dislike in Hollys voice as she said the french girls name

"no its not Minerva" replied Butler voice unquavered

"oh" exclaimed Holly somewhat happy "so then who is this mystery girl"

"this person isnt a mystery girl, you know her quite well actually"

"Butler please dont say that your trying to hook him up with Juliet, she's your sister for crying out loud"

Butler had to smile at the rediculous idea "no Holly, i wouldnt do that unless i was punishing her for something"

"you would do that, wouldnt you" Holly said with a small smile on her face "so, who is it then" Holly said with anticipation in her voice

" Holly, you have one last guess, listen to my words carfully, for the past 'FEW MONTHS' i have been watching an 'INTERESTING' person in ARTEMIS'S LIFE "

Holly thought about it for a second, and a second was all she needed to full understand what Butler was implying, and then in the next second she wished she didnt understand, and then for the next minute or so, she was trying to get over the shock of what Butler was implying, but even though she really wanted it she couldnt remain silent forever

"Butler" Holly said, uncertain of her own voice " please, dont go there, please dont"

" im sorry Holly but i have to" butler said, his voice chilling Holly to the core " you love Artemis dont you"

'_ring ring' 'ring ring'_

meanwhile in Artemis's study

Artemis was awake and working ,even though he went to bed an hour ago he just couldnt sleep, something was bothering him, and he dosnt know what it is, he just felt like something was going to happen, so here he is on his laptop doing pointless work to keep himself occupied, when he stumbled upon something on the cameras, he couldnt make out what it was, or who it was but he knew that it was small, and hairy, and has obviosly been inside the manor before, it took Artemis a second to figure out who it was, and another second to come up with a brilliant plan, he would teach this person an invaluable lesson

so when he finished his planning he picked up his cell phone and called Butler

"Butler we have an unexpected guest that we are going to teach a lesson to" said Artemis showing his signature vampire smile to no one in particular

"and who is this 'guest' " asked Butler, worry evident in his voice

"in all due time, but first get Holly and i will tell you both the plan"

"she's with me now" said Butler as if he was expecting Artemis's call

" that was fast even for you" Artemis complimented " but anyways here is the plan"

Mulch was in the kitchen of fowl manor doing what he does best, eat, he decided that he would take a short lunch break then get back to his other talent, steal, but when he was halfway through eating a few frozen turkeys an alarm went off, this shocked mulch for he had heard that the fowl family had 'buisness' to attend to oversea's thus leaving the house empty, and ripe for the pickings, but apperalently he was wrong and some one was home, he just prayed that it wasnt the man mountain Butler, his only instinct at this point was to get to some dirt, so he started back the way he came, and when he heard dogs barking he really got scared and started running for his life, but the worst scare he got was when he rounded a corner and found Butler ready at the end of the hallway, gun out and ready to kill, Mulch wasnt to scared at seeing the mud-man, no what really scared him was the gun shots Butler aimed his way, Mulch then pissed him self and ran to his escape.

about ten minutes later he had somehow lost Butler, and made it back to the wine celler without getting caught again, when he opened the door to the wine celler though Mulch didnt relax, he had allready faced what happens when you relax too early, it was an event niether him nor the attack dogs would ever forget, so he opened the door slowly and peaked inside, the room was empty, he was free, was his final thought before he got kicked the rest of they way in, and tazered until he fell into uncounsiosness

"mission complete" said Holly into her comunicator

"good, bring him to the holding cell, you should know the one" said Artemis with a pang of guilt in his voice

"are you sure about this Arty" said Holly softly

"Holly, i think it is best for Mulch if we 'cure' him of his kleptomaniac ways, dont you?"

"yes... but why this way" said Holly in a concered voice

"because fear is the best teacher Holly"

" oh and how whould you know?"

" because my fear of you has cleaned me of my old ways" Holly could practicly see the warm smile on his face, and this got her to smile

"oh so your afraid of me then?" said Holly jokingly

"only when your angry" replied Artemis, smile gorwing bigger

_' even in the middle of a mission, their flirting with each other' _thought butler who was listening in on their conversasion

about an hour later

Mulch woke to the feeling of something metel on his hands and wrists and the desturbing feeling of not being able to move freely, he instintly started to panic and flail his body all over the place, while in the meantime Holly and Artemis were watching from the moniters still hooked up to the camaras in the cell

"Artemis why do you still keep working camaras in my old cell" asked Holly noticing the flinch artemis gave at the mention of her owning the cell

"well, Butler figured that if someone was to break in, they might hide in the cell because it would be the last place to look, so for that reason we left them in" said Artemis with an emotionless tone

"did you want to keep them in" asked Holly, curiosity evident in her voice

it was a while before Artemis finally spoke

"no... i dont want them operational, they remind me of what i did to you" Artemis said with sorrow in his voice

after Artemis's statment they remaind silent, until Mulch started to threaten to blow the manor down with one of his specialties, Artemis then called Butler and told him to prepare for the next part of the plan

and about ten minutes later Artemis opened the cell door, Mulch seemed to be happy to see the mud-man until Artemis sat down in the only chair in the room

"hey fowl, you gonna get me outta here or not" said Mulch, dread starting to fill his features

"im afraid i cant do that Mulch" said Artemis voice as cold as his twelve year old self

" and why not, its so simple that a monkey could do it, and your a guinius after all"

"its simple Mulch, i am the one who captured you, so you are my prisoner" Artemis said with his signiture vampire smile, on the other hand Mulch's blood froze from the ice in the mud-mans voice

"wh...what, why, but this is illegal, and i thought you were a better person" exclaimed Mulch trying to talk his way free for once

"yes i am 'good' and that is exactly what im doing, i have captured a criminal, and i will report him to the proper authorities" Artemis said in a matter of factly tone

"ha, your not as smart as i thought, do you know how many times i have broken out of prision" Mulch said while showing off his tombstone teeth

"oh, dont worry about escaping, Foaly has made adjustments to a cell in howlers peak just for you, he has been working on it since your last escape, this cell is coverd on all sides by solid bedrock" exclaimed Artemis vampire smile growing bigger by the second

Mulch turned white at the news ,and could practicly see himself wasting away in the cell

"i feel honoured Foaly would go to the trouble of making a cell just for me" said Mulch terror evident in his voice

"yes, he felt like he owed something to the late commander Root, and decided Root would like it if you where stuck in prision for the rest of your days, unfortunitly you became legit just a few months before the cell was ready and im sure Foaly will love the chance to finally be able to use it"

"so when do i leave for this cell" said Mulch,defetadly

"you leave for the cell if you dont go into counsoling" said Artemis in his buisness like tone

"wha...what do you mean 'counsoling' " exclaimed Mulch somewhat surprised and confused

"Mulch no matter what, i owe you my life, and i have decided that i would help you become legit for good this time"

" so... if i get counsiling for my kleptomaniac ways i wont go to Foalys new cell, and if i dont go, then i rot for the rest of my life" asked Mulch, seeking clerity

"yes thats right, but there's something else, if you dont go someone will get very angry" said Artemis as if speaking to a three year old

"oh ya and who whou-" Mulch was cut off as Holly kicked the door open, rage evident in her eyes

"Holly did you have to burst in like that" said Artemis in a somewhat dissapinted tone, but Holly ignored Artemis and instintly started to cut Mulch up

"Mulch this is your last break-in for good, and if you do decide to go to prision i will personaly escort you strait to your new home for the rest of your life, with help from Butler of coarse"

Mulch turned even whiter then Artemis was, and relised that he had no choice

"allright, ill go to counsiling" said Mulch

Artemis and Holly smiled and turned to each other

"allright the shuttle will be here in half an hour, and if you think about escaping from counsiling and becoming legit, the three of us will hunt you down" threatned Holly

mulch turned even more white, but decided that becoming legit was for the best, it was alot better then rotting in a cell for the rest of his long life,

so when the suttle arrived Mulch didnt try to escape, he accepted his fate and went without hassle, Artemis, Holly and Butler watched him off and when the suttle finally dissapered the three of them burst out laughing, well Butler was doing his version of laughing

"i cant believe he fell for it" exclaimed Holly

" i know, mulch can be so stuped sometimes" said Artemis through his laughing fit

the continued talking when they stoped laughing like maniacs

"so how long do you think it will be untill he relises there is no cell completely covered in bedrock" asked Holly

"to be honest Holly, not even i know" replied Artemis

the three then went off to their seprate rooms to get ready for some well needed sleep, but Butler still had something on his mind

_'knock' knock" _

"who is it" asked Holly

"Holly its Butler open up,were not done talking" said Butler in his demanding voice

"Butler please its been a long night let me sleep " said Holly from the other side of her door

"no i need to talk to you know, and you still didnt answer my question earlier" said a slightly agitated Butler

" FINE " yelled Holly as she swung open her door " you want my answer here it is... yes allright yes i do love Artemis but what about it, it is a love that cannot be, we are of two different spiecies, and in the end it will just be to hard to see him die when i myself will have barly reached 'middle age' , its just to hard Butler, i love him, how could i not with all that we have been through, but in the end the facts are the same, i will outlive him atleast ten times over it wont work" Holly yelled her true feelings at Butler and Butler now knew why she hadnt done anything to get even more closer to artemis, he knew her fears, and her pain, and for the second time in his adult life butler felt useless, he was not able to help Artemis and Holly, he couldnt make their relationship work out and he knew that so without a single word Butler turned ,and left a crying Holly to her self, Butler felt dissapointed in himself and would not push it much further, but he would allways have hope for the two

however the person down the hall who had heard everything would continue to think about Holly's words, and his own feelings

_**authors note:**_ _**well that was a bit of a long chapter now wasnt it, i want you guys to know i really enjoyed writing this chapter and i hoped you guys liked it, the next chapter will be out soon, and i hope most of you will read it too, untill next time -yendor**_

_**next chapter: tea time epiphanies**_


	4. ch4 tea time epiphanies

**artemis fowl**

**love changes all**

_**author note:**__** hey guys this is my fourth chapter for my first fanfic ever, and i thought in this one i should say the regular legal stuff like, i dont own any of the charicters, or thier names, i just write about them, so i think thats all for now**_

_**anyways enjoy**_

_**- yendor**_

_**chapter 4: tea time epiphanies**_

10:00 am fowl manor backyard:

Artemis, Butler and Holly all came to an agreement before they started Artemis's work out sessions, that agreement states that Artemis gets at least three days off from his work out sessions to 'recover' from his 'injuries' ,so thats why today Artemis and Holly where enjoying a surprisingly warm and sunny day for ireland with some tea, well Artemis was drinking tea, Holly was drinking a batch of coffee

"Holly, i said that we should enjoy this day with some tea, so why did you ask Butler for coffee" asked Artemis

" for multiple reasons, one: i need the wake up boost it gives me, two: Butlers coffee is better then sim-coffee, and three: i knew it would bug you" Holly gave a mischievous smile at the last reason, Artemis couldnt resist smiling at the last reason aswell, he didnt know if it was because Holly was smiling, or because he found her jibes becoming more and more amusing with everyday they spent together, that last explanation sent shivers down his spine at the thought of them being together,and then he was filled with saddness from the memory of Holly yelling at Butler about the reasons that she couldnt be with Artemis

"Arty... Arty...ARTY!" Holly yelled

"wha... what?"asked a confused Artemis

"are you ok you zoned out there for a minute" explained Holly

"oh... sorry i was contemplating on a deep subject, i doubt you would be interested though" said Artemis, covering his thoughts

" ok... anyway what do you think" asked Holly

"think of what" Artemis asked, confused at what she was refering to

" what do you think of No1 finally making contact after a year of being on the moon base" clarified Holly

"oh.. well i look forward to seeing one of my most trusted friends" replied Artemis

" im surprise you actually trust him, well i cant blame you No1 is friendly to everyone, just watch out when he's hyper" chuckled Holly

"really? , when is he not hyper" exclaimed Artemis

"you obviosly have not seen him when he drinks coffee, we used to spend our coffee breaks talking, and apperintly cafine makes his magic stronger, he once told me he could change a giraffe into a toad, but with an extreme amount of left over skin" Holly smiled at the memory but Artemis was no longer paying attention

" what? what did you just say " asked Artemis getting serious all of a sudden

"about what" asked Holly seeking clarity

"about No1's magic" clarified Artemis

"oh well before he left he said that he had enough magic to turn a giraffe into a toad, that was just before he gave me the magical make-over and made it so i cant be possessed again, why" asked Holly concered for where this conversation was going

"well that just seems ridiculous, but if No1 said he can do it i dont doubt it" said Artemis with his thinking face on, this however got Holly even more concerned

"Artemis, your not thinking of using him in some sort of get more money scheme, are you" asked Holly scared of the answer

"no, Holly i have respect for my friends now, i would never do that again, i promised you didnt i" said Artemis, with regret for his old ways evident in his voice

"i will believe you this time, but i swear get that young demon in trouble, and you will have me to deal with, got that" Holly said in a stern voice which caused Artemis to unconsciously move away from the fiery red head

" g..got it... so when should i expect this message" asked Artemis still afraid of Holly

"you seem to have gotten really distracted if you forgot something this important, but anyway No1 will be contacting us in three days, so be ready then ok"

"ok, i will make the preperations ready the morning of the day that he will be communicating with us" said Artemis

"good thinking, that way you can keep working out "

"yes speaking of which it is time for my daily jog, do you wish to join me?" asked Artemis

"sure" replied Holly

"ok just give me time to change out of my suit and then we will head out" said Artemis who got up and went inside the manor to change, Holly didnt need to change because for the past few days of Artemis's work out sessions, she had made sure that she was ready to work out at any moment so she wouldnt miss a moment of artemis's 'attempts' at gaining some muscle mass, although she had to admit that Artemis had seemed to have taking a liking to jogging, especially with her

she was pulled out of her thoughts at the sight of Artemis in his jogging outfit, standing at the door waiting for her, so she got up off her lounger and they started jogging their routein path they had been jogging for since the second day of Artemis's work out sessions, they dicided that they would never take the first path they took, it was just too painfull for them both

_meanwhile in the LEP ops both, haven city_:

Foaly was hard at work, even though haven city had mostly been rebuilt there was still alot of work to do, and Foaly and his cousins where up to their ears in work, and Foaly had incentive to get the work done as fast as possible, for after he had saved his wife Caballines life he had decided that ,even for fairies, life is too short and he had promised her that after he gets haven up and running again, that they could go on a vacation, and possibly sneak a visit to thier favorite mud-man and elf, after all its not fair to let Holly hog him all to herself now is it, anyway he can ask Artemis about him and Caballine visiting in a few days when No1 calls them, but untill then he had work but yet another distraction has apeared, or is about to apear and how could Foaly tell? well he could smell the fairy walking down the halls of the LEP

"hey! Foaly whats up?" asked Mulch who had been visiting Foaly alot more since he started his counciling

"Mulch what do you want, im up to my ears in work" said a somewhat irratated Foaly

"well, im just comming from the Argon clinic and well, i figured if i have to give up being a criminal, then what will i do with my talents?" asked Mulch

"i dont know Mulch, why are you asking me this anyway" Foaly said face never leaving the screens in front of him

"well i was hoping you could get me a job here at the LEP" Mulch said in a silent tone

Foaly turned very slowly to face the only dwarf he would consider calling a freind "what" Foaly said, unsure if he heard right

"i want to keep using my talents and i figured they would be put to good use here at the LEP" exclaimed Mulch

Foaly's mouth just droped as fast as Mulch's when he see's food

"are you joking" asked Foaly

"do i look like im joking" said a straight faced Mulch

"no... and thats what scares me" said Foaly

"look, can you just ask trouble if i can get atleast a field job or something to keep me busy, i dont want to end up back in prison" pleaded Mulch

" well Mulch, since i think of you as someone who i can consider as a friend, i will see what i can do" said Foaly with a toothy grin "besides i think you will make things a little more interesting here for me since Holly is still on the surface with Artemis"

"still... how long has she been up there for?" asked Mulch scratching his beard

"well she's been up there since Artemis was revived, and that was about six and a half months ago" said Foaly

" wow so she's been up there for that long"

" yeah, she keeps using the excuse that someone could want to take revenge on him for something that he did, and the council keeps agreing to let her stay because Artemis is now the official No1 friend of the people" exclaimed Foaly

" i heard that too, hey do you think that they will erect a statue to him" asked Mulch

"that would be ironic, erecting a statue to a 'savior' named Artemis, were not the greeks Mulch" chuckled Foaly "now if you will excuse me Mulch i have a load of work to do, i will tell Trouble of your 'request' and i will let you know what he says, but untill then goodbye"

"ok thanks cya around noble steed-"

"STOP THAT MULCH!" yelled Foaly at the retreting dwarf

_back at fowl manor:_

Holly and Artemis were returning from thier jog together, when Artemis spied a letter sitting on the table by the doors, he picked it up to find that it was from Minerva addressed to him, so he brought it with him as he and Holly made thier way to the dinning room for diner

"what do you have there" asked Holly after they sat down

" a letter from Minerva appearintly" said Artemis

"you know if she is so smart why doesnt she just call you?" asked Holly

Artemis gave her a dirty look that turned into a small smile

"well maybe it is something formal like an invintation" replied Artemis

"well we wont know until you open it now will we" said Holly

"no we wont so shall i open it"

"no i was planning on ripping it from your hands and reading it myself" Holly said with sarcasm

so to that Artemis opened the envelope slowly at first to torture Holly but about a fourth of the way he relised he didnt want to get on her bad side and opened the rest of the letter as fast as he could, he pulled out the letter which was actualy a card, artemis read the card slowly to make sure he understood it all correctly before he told Holly what it was about

"well Holly i was right it is an invintation" said Artemis in his errogant voice

"an invintation to what, is it her birthday or is she throughing a ball or something" Holly asked curiosly

"well you are not going to believe this but it is an invintation to Minerva's..." Artemis drew the sentance on building the pressure until Holly couldnt take it any more so true to her word she got up and ripped the card right out of Artemis's hands and read it herself then ...she read it again... and again... and again

"i dont believe this" stated Holly

"now you know why i was building on the pressure" said Artemis

"this is really big" said Holly

"yes,yes it is Holly"

"so are you going to go " asked Holly

"well it would be the right thing to do, but only on one condition" said Artemis

"and what would that be Artemis" asked a curious Holly

"that you accompany me...to Minerva's wedding" said Artemis

"oh...well... i cant im an elf Artemis and besides i dont have anything to wear to something like that" said Holly looking for excuses

"Holly your hair has grown so no one can see your ears, and i could have a dress for you in no time" said Artemis

Holly looked at Artemis for minutes thinking about going or not when once agian her heart took over

"i would love to go with you Arty" said Holly 'crap why did i say it like that' is what holly thought though

"thank you Holly atleast now there will be someone i actually like thats going, well besides butler that is"

Holly's heart fluttered when Artemis said that he liked her, and then she scolded herself for thinking that he had meant that he had liked her anymore then a friend, then her heart ached at that thought, and she scolded herself again

_**authors note:**___**well there it is chapter 4, and yes i decided that Minerva should get married, it is a story about love and dont worry there will be alot more **

**love to come just you watch, anyways thanks for reading you guys are awsome until next time -yendor**

**next chapter: questions part 1**


	5. ch5 questions part 1

**artemis fowl**

**love changes all**

_**authors note:**__** hey guys this is the fifth chapter of my first fanfic, i would like to thank all of you who have gave me a positive feed back on the previous chapters you guys are awsome, please check out my other fan fic called "the old oak" you dont have to but you can if you want**_

_**anyways enjoy**_

_**-yendor**_

_**chapter 5: questions part 1**_

7:00 am fowl manor:

Artemis awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, Artemis however didnt want to get up for he was still tired from the work-out session from the day before, but he had to get up because he had to prepare for No1's communication later today and even though he is a genius, it takes a while to prepare for a transmision from the moon, even if Foaly had sent him the appropriate programing it was still going to take about an hour to set up, and Artemis still needed to go for his daily jog with Holly before the video call with No1, so he still had a busy day ahead of himself , and he decided breakfast was the perfect way to start this day so he walked down to the kitchen and was greeted to the smell of pancakes , and the sight of the cook

"Holly those pancakes smell great, but i thought you survived off of take out food and nettle smoothies" said an astonished Artemis

"You doubt my cooking skills?" said Holly hand on hip

"Not at all holly its just i wasnt expecting you to know many recipes" stated Artemis

"Oh i didnt know how to cook pancakes, Butler tought me how a few weeks ago"

" Really? well what compelled you to do that " asked Artemis

" Well when i first had them i absolutly loved them and butler agreed to teach me how to cook them " explained Holly

"Oh so you like pancakes that much" said Artemis as his plate was placed in front of him

"Yeah they are copmletely different from alot of breakfast choices we have in haven" said Holly as she took her seat

Artemis took a few bites from the pancakes Holly had made

"Holly!" exclaimed Artemis "these are wonderfull you have a talent for cooking pancakes"

"Thats what Butler had said the first time i cooked them" said Holly proudly

"Speaking of which where is Butler?" asked artemis

"He said he had to go into dublin to fetch some supplies for something, he didnt tell me what exactly though" said Holly through a mouth full of pancakes

"Holly it is rude to talk with your mouth full" scolded Artemis, Holly reacted by sticking her tounge out at him which got a chuckle out of him to which Holly smiled at

"So when is No1 supposed to be calling us?" asked Holly

"Later today around 7:00 pm he is suppose to be 'calling' us then" replied Artemis

"So that means that we will have time to eat dinner and for you to go on your daily jog"

"Yes, so will Butler be making dinner or will you suprise me again?" said Artemis with a smirk plastered on his face

"Dont count on it mud-boy Butler only taught me pancakes, unless you want pancakes for dinner?" said Holly

"Your pancakes are good but i think i will have an actuall dinner tonight"

Their conversation was then cut off by Butler entering the kitchen with a few bags full of groceries

"Butler there you are, i suppose you got what you wanted to get" said Artemis

"Yes he did" said a sweet and cheery voice, Holly and Artemis knew who owned the voice, but were still suprised when the blonde appeared from behind Butler

"Minerva" said artemis "this is a suprise what brings you here today"

"oh really you cant figure it out... oh well im here to make sure you got my invite" said minerva

"yes we recived the invintation you sent and we were really surprised" said artemis

"yeah, i know i was shocked" said holly "so who is the lucky man" holly said, curiosity evident in her voice

"well Artemis should know him, he went to st bartlbys and was in your class a month before you stoped going" exclaimed Minerva

"really?"said Artemis "wait do you mean jeremy?" asked Artemis

"yes thats my fiance" said Minerva

"so how did you two meet?" asked a suddenly interested Holly

" we met at a confrence in spain about extinct animals and ,not to sound to cliche, we just hit it off" replied Minerva

"so it was 'love at first sight' then?" asked Holly

"yes i guess it was" replied Minerva

" so how long are you staying for " asked Artemis, changing the subject

" oh well actually i was just droping in, jeremy and I are in dublin for the week and i just wanted to say hi" replied Minerva

"ok and whats the other reason" asked Artemis

"butler" said minerva

"yes?" asked butler

"can you go get something i left in the car"

"ok i will be back in a minute" said butler

"so Minerva what is the other reason for you coming here today?" asked Artemis

" well i had a question for Holly, and i figured you could get a hold of her for me but since she's here i can ask her in person"

"what did you want to ask me?" said a cautious Holly

"well first of all i love what you've done to your hair, it looks better longer and it covers your ears too so no one can tell your an elf"

"well... thanks and yeah i figured if im going to get to hang out with Artemis i cant let my ears be showing so i grew it out long, anyway what is your question" said holly ,even more cautious then ever

" well i dont have many friends on the world or under it for that matter, and well i consider you to be my only female friend so i was hoping that ..."

"spit it out already" said Holly

"well i was hoping you would be my bridesmaid " said Minerva causing silence to fall between the three of them, untill it was broken by Butler reapering at the doorway with a handsome young man with brown hair, blue eyes, and is up to Butlers shoulders in hight,

"AH... Jeremy hello there " said Artemis

"hello Artemis im glad to see you again" said Jeremy

"sweetie" said Minerva in a sweet tone that could rote teeth " this is Holly " Minerva then waved her hand towards the shortest person in the room

"hello there Holly im Jeremy" Holly just stood there wondering if she should shield or mesmer him when she relised that everyone was staring at her

"OH" said Holly "hello im Holly hort"

"yes i can see that" chuckled Jeremy

"i warn you Jeremy Holly might be short but she also has a mean right hook" Artemis warned Jeremy

"ah... i presume you have experiance with her right hook" asked a somewhat scared Jeremy

"more times then wanted" replied Artemis, smile of nostalgia on his face

"so honey seeing as ms short is present i presume you've asked her your question" said Jeremy

"yes i have asked her but she has yet to reply" said Minerva "so holly will you be my bridesmaid, the wedding is already planned you just need to show up and give me moral support"

"hmmm...well i have never been a bridesmaid before and i doubt that i would get another chance at being one again...so i ...sure Minerva i will be your bridesmaid" Holly said, finally giving her answer

"oh wonderfull thank you Holly" said Minerva

"so seeing as Holly will be Minerva's bridesmaid" said Jeremy " Artemis i wish for you to be my best man"

Artemis, Holly and Butler were all suprised by this and they just stood there in shock until finally Artemis shook the shock off

"Jeremy im sure that there must be others that you would want to be your best man?, i am just a schoolmate"

" well after i graduated i didnt make much friends i was to busy thinking of my family buisiness so i didnt gain many, and you were my friend at st bartlbys so i figured why not ask you since were here allready" explained Jeremy

"well... ok i will be your best man Jeremy" replied Artemis

"thats wonderfull thank you Artemis" said Jeremy

"your welcome Jeremy" replied artemis

after Minerva and Jeremy asked Artemis and Holly their questions the stayed for ten more minutes talking about the wedding untill Minerva decided that they should get going before their trip to ireland got off schedule even more

so they said their goodbyes and Artemis, Holly and Butler watched them go from the front steps of fowl manor

"well that was an interesting visit" said Holly

"yes it was" agreed Artemis

"so seeing as were already outside how about we go for your daily jog?" said holly

"we?" asked Artemis

" yes we im going so you dont try to skip out on it"

"i think you have other reasons for wanting to go" Artemis said with his signature vampire smile

holly couldnt respond she was to busy trying to keep the red from showing on her face

"Artemis you should know that Holly knows you better tthen me, so if she still thinks you would try to skip out on exercise then i believe her" spoke Butler for the first time since Minerva asked her question

"yeah Holly does know me better then anyone your right about that, but i am a changed man for good this time but i also understand where Holly's argument is coming from so holly shall we go?"

this pulled Holly out of her contimplating

"sure lets get going" said holly finally in control of her own voice

so after that Holly and Artemis went for their jog and butler went back into the manor to prepare dinner, but that doesnt mean he didnt keep an eye on the two while they were out, after all even though he knew about why Holly couldnt have a relationship with Artemis, he still had hope that love would find its way to the surface

_**authors note:**_** well theres part 1 of ****questions****, but im counting part 2 as ch 6, so there are more questions to be asked and answered but not all questions**

**will be answered, anyway thanks for reading you guys are awsome until next time -yendor**

**next chapter: questions part 2 **


	6. Ch6 questions part2

**Artemis fowl**

**love changes all**

_**authors note:**__** hey guys this is chapter 6 and i would like to thank all you readers for reading you guys are awsome i just cant say it enough, anyway i should add the legal disclaimer saying i dont own any of the character in this story, eoin colfer does so well i guess that covers that **_

_**anyways enjoy **_

_**-yendor**_

_**chapter 6: questions part 2**_

4:30 pm fowl manor grounds:

Artemis and Holly had been jogging for fifteen minutes, when Holly decided that she needed to ask Artemis a serious quetion that has been on her mind for the past few days

"Artemis slow down for a sec" said holly

"whats the matter?" asked Artemis

"i have a question for you...about Minerva"

"really?... what is your question?" asked a curious Artemis

"Artemis im going to be blunt" Holly said in a stern voice, Artemis gulped "are you upset that Minerva is getting married"

"wha... why would i be upset she has found someone to spend her life with, i am happy for her"

Holly just stood there looking at Artemis's facial features, studying them, looking for the truth in his words

"so you dont love Minerva anymore?" asked Holly

"Holly i dont believe that i have ever said that i love Minerva"

"but you two would be perfect together" Holly said, sorrow filling her for what she was saying

"it seems that way yes, but i have no attraction to Minerva what so ever she is just a friend nothing more"

"but if you are that intrested in my love life then i will say that i do believe im in love with someone but i will not tell you that persons name"

Holly's heart stopped, she couldnt believe it, Artemis has fallen for some unknown female

"wh...why dont you want me to know her name?" Holly asked jealousy evident in her voice

"well i believe if you knew her name you would hunt her down and interogate her until she goes crazy" Artemis said with a smile

"you know me too well" said Holly who also started smiling

"well what do you expect, we have been through so much it wouldnt be right if we didnt know each other" said Artemis

"no it wouldnt be right, especially with all the time we spent together when you were recovering from the atlantis complex" agreed Holly

"yes the atlantis complex did allow us to be able to learn more about each other" stated Artemis

"sooo" Holly trailed the word along while walking slowly away, but not far, from Artemis "your not going to tell me who this girl is then"

"in due time Holly, in due time"

"how about this, if i beat you back to the manor in a race you will tell me who you've fallen for" said Holly with a sly grin on her face

"you know now that i've started working out i think i might be able to beat you" stated a smug Artemis "your on"

so the two set up themselfs into their starting positions getting ready and preparing for the run ahead of them, Holly looked over to Artemis and Artemis looked back they both smiled and, as if telepathicly saying ready. set. go, they shot off racing towards Fowl manor side by side matching each others pace both with a smile on their faces

about five minutes later:

Artemis came bursting into the manor with Holly close behind, Butler heard the noise and went running to see what was going on and to his suprise he found Artemis and Holly panting on the floor of the front foyer both with massive smiles on their faces, and the smile on Artemis's face gave butler joy, joy that his ex-charge had finally started to enjoy life

"whats going on here" asked butler

"a race" answered holly

"really?! well congradulations Holly-"

"Butler" Artemis cut Butler off " i won" stated a proud and smug Artemis

"you did!...Holly is this true" asked a shocked Butler

"yeah its true the mud boy beat me" sayed a deafeted Holly

"well its good to see that the work out sessions have been working" stated Butler

"yes, yes it is" stated Artemis who finally picked himself up off the floor and walked over to Holly to offer her a hand

"i can get up myself"

'i know im just being a gentleman"stated Artemis

Holly then grabbed Artemis's hand and was pulled up to her feet

"so Butler is diner ready" asked Artemis

"yes diner almost ready but i recommend you clean up first" sayed butler

"yes, good idea" sayed artemis after looking at his apperance

"please hurry Artemis im starving" said Holly

"Holly you should really take a look at your own apperance" Artemis said with a smile

holly then looked down at her own clothes and found they were filthy

"ugh" exclaimed Holly "i do need a shower"

"yes you both do" said Butler "get going, i will have the food done by the time your done with you showers"

so with that the two went to their seperate rooms to get cleaned up while Butler continued to cook the vegan meal for the three of them

25 minutes later:

Butler was in the dining room preparing the table for that nights vegan diner when Holly appeared in the doorway

"hey Butler need any help with that?" asked Holly

"thanks for offering the help, but i am nearly done but if you want you can help me with the food when im done here" replied Butler

"ok, has Artemis came down yet?"

"no he is still cleaning up, although i imagine that he will be wearing a suit though when he comes down"

"him and his suits, when will he relise that regular clothes are just as confortable" said Holly with a small smile

"what about me?" asked Butler "i wear suits"

"yeah well... thats different its your...uniform" replied Holly

"yeah because an expensive suit can be clasified as a 'uniform' " replied Butler with a smirk

"Butler its you, your...different" argued Holly

"says the elf" countered Butler

"hey there are alot of elfs underground you know"

"yes there are and even among them you are still different Holly" stated Artemis as he walked into the room wearing his favorite armani suit

"Artemis you know that especially you cant talk about being different" said Holly

"yes i know, but i dont recall saying that different was bad i was just pointing out that the three of use are different from normal standards"

" yeah we are a strange group arnt we" said Holly

"but it has worked for us so far" said Butler

Holly and Artemis nodded in agreement at Butlers statement

"so Butler shall we get the food" asked Holly

"yes, now that Artemis is down here we can get the food and start eating" said Butler

so with that Holly and Butler went to the kitchen to collect the food while Artemis stayed in the dining room until their return, and when they did finally return the three ate in confortable silence until

"so No1 is contacting us today" asked Butler as if he didnt know it already

"yeah he's been missing his friends since the moment he left for the station and seeing as he only has a year left up there he wanted to see how his friends were" said Holly

"so he has been up there for a year already" asked Butler

"yeah, and to be honest i miss my break partner" said Holly with a somewhat sad look

"oh so you dont like your current break partner then" said Artemis who was faking beeing hurt

"no...Artemis its not that... its just.." Holly stammered on

"its alright Holly" said a smiling Artemis

"Artemis you little... since when did you develope a sence of humor anyway" asked Holly who was somewhat mad

"well i think since spending all this time with you i have developed to be more 'open' to the world, my old self could never feel that way and i think i owe it all to you Holly" explained Artemis "if you want you could say that you have breathed new life into me"

"well...im glad that you have become more open" said Holly

"yes me too" said Butler

then the rest of the meal carried on in silence and after the meal the three agreed to meet in the study later for the communication link that No1 was sending, this gave Artemis time to prepare for when he asks No1 the important question that would decide Artemis's future

_**authors note:**___**well there it is ch 6 of "love changes all" i hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter i know i have, not mauch happened in this chapter though**

**but dont worry the next chapter will have a little more going on but dont worry there is still lots of stuff to happen (like minerva's wedding) **

**anyways thanks for reading until next time - yendor **

**next chapter: inquiries **


End file.
